warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Oakbranch
Oakbranch 'is a brown tom. Information Affiliations '''Current: 'ThunderClan Age '''Age: approx. 21 moons (1.75 years) Names Kit: Oakkit Apprentice: 'Oakpaw '''Warrior: '''Oakbranch Family '''Mother: 'Blossomfall 'Father: 'Mousewhisker 'Sisters: 'Dawnfur, Brindlefur Education '''Mentor: Squirreltail Book Appearances Living: ''A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land :Oakbranch is just made a warrior and the Clan chants her name alongside Dawnfur and Brindlefur. It's noted that they are the kits of Mousewhisker and Blossomfall. After the ceremony, Oakbranch's mentor, Squirreltail, merely nods to her former apprentice. :During the Gathering, Lionstar announces the three new warriors and the Clans chant their names. The three siblings stand up to bask in the attention. After Lionstar's death and his vigil, Foxstar announces the vigil is over and Oakbranch looks particularly glad it is over. Later, Oakbranch is seen in his nest in the warriors' den. :Oakbranch is later seen talking to Boulderfoot and Specklepelt and Gingerheart wonders if his tired of sharing a den with them. He was only a half-moon old when Boulderkit and Specklekit were born and as soon as he became an apprentice, Boulderpaw and Specklepaw were right behind. Oakbranch and his siblings have just had their ceremony, now Boulderfoot and Specklepelt has joined them. The Hidden Enemy :Oakbranch is part of a dawn patrol with Furrypelt, Foxstar, Ivypool, Mistypelt, and Deerfur. Oakbranch takes the lead with Foxstar close behind. Later, it's noted that the young warriors sleep at the edge of the warriors' den, including Oakbranch. The Dark Secret'' :Oakbranch walks up to Furrypelt and Gingerheart and explains some of the older warriors are attempting to organize a large battle training session. He asks the she-cat's if they wish to come. Furrypelt confirms she does and will bring Poppypaw too. Oakbranch nods before walking to the edge of camp where many of his Clanmates, including his sisters, are standing. Furrypelt explains to Poppypaw what Oakbranch said and mentions that she told him they were coming. During the mock-fight, Poppypaw mentions that Oakbranch got her out. He remains in the mock-fight for a long time. He takes out Frostpaw but then is finally taken out by Ivypool. Trivia Interesting Facts *A Warrior cat name generator was used to get her name.Revealed by the author *She has SkyClan blood through Adderfang,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook kittypet blood through Millie, and loner blood through Daisy and Smoky. Character Pixels Oakbranch.kit.png|Kit Version Oakbranch.apprentice.png|Apprentice Version Kin Members '''Mother: :Blossomfall: Father: :Mousewhisker: Sister: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: Grandmothers: :Millie: :Daisy: Grandfathers: :Graystripe: :Smoky: Great-Grandmother: :Willowpelt: Great-Grandfather: :Patchpelt: Great-Great-Grandmother: :Swiftbreeze: Great-Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang: Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: :Flashnose: Aunt: :Briarlight: :Hazeltail: Uncles: :Bumblestripe: :Berrynose: Half-Aunts: :Rosepetal: :Furrypelt: :Gingerheart: :Milky: :Lavender: :Sunshine: :Feathertail: Half-Uncles: :Toadstep: :Ash: :Stormy: :Stormfur: :Dusty: Half-Niblings: :Silky's two kits: :Floss's kits: Great-Half-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-Half-Uncles: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Darkstripe: :Longtail: :Swiftpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Unnamed tom: Great-Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: Great-Great Uncle: :Redtail: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Daisytoe: Cousins: :Sunstripe: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Leafkit: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Sparrowheart: :Cherryfall: :Molewhisker: :Deerfur: :Robinfeather: :Mistypelt: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: :Icepelt: :Squirreltail: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Reed That Grows by River: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Molepaw: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafbreeze: :Larkspirit: :Honeyfur: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Boulderfoot: :Specklepelt: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Tigerstar: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Sparkheart: :Alderfoot: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Tigerheart: :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt: :Strikeclaw: :Toadpuddle: :Ivystem: :Blackheart: :Seedspots: :Badgerstripe: :Stonefoot :Sootpelt: :Sandstorm: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Jayfeather: :Lionstar: :Hollyleaf: :Moonflower: :Goosefeather: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Whitestorm: :Reedstar: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Perchkit: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters